Pray for Gaza
by Ishira Stuwerd
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita untuk Gaza


Assalamu'alaikum

Ishira membuat cerita ini terinspirasi saat menonton berita tentang Gaza.

Israel telah membunuh beribu-ribu jiwa di Palestina, menghancurkan banyak bangunan-bangunan...

Maka dari itu...Ishira membuat cerita ini khusus untuk Gaza...

**Pray for Gaza**

**Fairy Tail**

Di kerajaan Fiore, kota Magnolia, di dalam Guild Fairy Tail, di sini berkumpul banyak Penyihir-penyihir kuat. Banyak orang meminta bantuan dan pertolongan dengan mereka. Saat ini entah kenapa, biasanya Guild penuh dengan keributan...Namun kali ini tidak. Semua orang terdiam, kepala tertunduk, bahkan Natsu Dragneel yang di kenal si pembuat onar, kali ini pun dia terdiam. Semua gadis terduduk lesu sambil menangis. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Polyushka menangis bersama mereka dan untuk pertama kalinya Polyushka datang ke Fairy Tail, hanya untuk nonton berita terkini bersama-sama. Berita tentang Gaza, 'Israel yang telah memporak-porandakan Palestina, membunuh para penduduk Palestina tanpa ada pengecualian wanita dan Anak-anak'. Bukan hanya orang-orang Muslim yang merasa Marah, Benci, dan sedih akan kelakuan Israel, namun orang-orang non Muslim pun merasa seperti itu. Natsu bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju Televisi dan mematikannya. Semua orang mengangkat kepala mereka dan melihat ke arah Natsu, mereka bingung, kenapa Natsu mematikan Televisinya? Mereka melihat tatapan Natsu yang serius. Lucy Heartfillia, gadis berambut Blonde memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kamu mematikan Televisinya Natsu?"

"Kenapa kamu malah nanya? Sudah tentu karena aku tidak suka melihat kalian semua menangis, dan aku benci melihat orang yang membunuh sesama Manusia"

Lucy terdiam, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, Erza yang duduk di sebelah Lucy pun berdiri dan menghidupkan Televisinya lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya mereka semua terheran-heran. Natsu menatap Erza tajam, namun Erza hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk. Natsu hendak mematikannya kembali, namun di halangi Gray. Sepertinya Gray mengetauhuai maksud mengapa Erza menghidupkan kembali Televisinya. Natsu menggeram marah, lalu melepas tangannya yang di pegang Gray dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku hah?"

"Apa kau tidak tau apa maksud perbuatan Erza tadi hah?"

"Emangnya kamu tau hah?"

"Haah...kenapa kau sebodoh ini sih? Sudah jelas-jelas Erza menghidupakan Televisinya untuk kita tonton. Kita perhatikan, kita dalami, jangan sampai kita menjadi seperti itu. Kita do'akan mereka agar selamat, agar para Zionis Israel itu menghentikan serangan-serangannya. Sudah pahamkan?"

Natsu terdiam akan perkataan-perkataan yang di lontarkan Gray barusan. Natsu mengiyakan perkataan Gray tadi. Lalu dia terduduk. Gray melihat kearah Erza dan mendapati ia sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, Gray pun balik tersenyum.

**Blue Pegasus**

Sama halnya dengan Fairy Tail, di sini pun para anggota Blue Pegasus sedang menonton berita yang sama. Semua orang memandang Televisi itu dengan rasa marah yang menjadi-jadi. Hibiki, Ren, Eve dan Ichiya yang biasanya kurang serius kali ini mereka serius. Mereka benar-benar gak nyangka, di dunia ini ternyata ada juga yang seperti itu, bahkan lebih sadis lagi. Bagaimana tidak di bilang sadis? Bukan hanya para lelaki yang di bunuh, bahkan Wanita dan Anak-anak. Saat Televisi menampilkan seorang anak perempuan bernama Maysam yang mengatakan **'Hallo..Nama saya Maysam, saya berumur 9 tahun, saya anak palestina, saya hidup di Gaza, saya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian bahwa saya masih hidup dan saya bukanlah teroris. jadi...jangan bunuh saya, berilah saya kesempatan untuk tetap hidup'. **Untuk kali ini Hibiki sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari Guild, Hibiki sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menonton berita itu. Sunguh Video anak itu sangat menyayat hati. Secara perlahan-lahan, air mata seorang Hibiki pun mulai mengalir. Tidak seperti Hibiki, Ichiya sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan Televisi dengan Ren dan Eve yang berusaha menenangkannya.

**Lamia Scale**

Di sini pun sama, sungguh tontonan ya mereka lihat sangatlah menyedihkan. Mereka berpikir, apakah tentara Israel itu tidak punya Hati sedikit pun? Kenapa mereka begitu kejam terhadap orang-orang Palestina? Sungguh kejam orang-orang Israel itu. Sherry dan Chelia sudah menangis menjadi-jadi, Lyon hanya dapat tertunduk lemas, Jura masih menonton itu berita dengan tenang namun hati mulai memanas. Andai saja mereka dapat pergi kesana, sudah mereka hancurkan benteng Israel itu dan menyelamatkan orang-orang Palestina. Yuka, Tobi dan Lyon mengepulkan tangan mereka dan berteriak "SSIIIAALLLAANNNN".

**Sabertooth**

"Apakah mereka mirip dengan kita yang dulu?" tanya Sting kepada Rogue.

Rogue menatap Sting cukup lama, lalu menjawab"aku masih punya hati"

"hooo, berarti aku juga"ujar Sting.

_Haah_, Rogue menarik nafas, di dalam hati dia berkata, _apanya yang juga? Sudah jelas-jelas waktu itu kamu sangat mengharapkan bisa menghancurkan Fairy Tail, rasanya kok dulu kami itu seperti Israel dan Fairy Tail itu Palestina ya? Lebih-lebih saat nyonya Minerva melukai Lucy-san._

Saat berita memunculkan seorang gadis palestina yang memukuli tentara Israel tanpa rasa takut. Sting dan Lector terpana, sungguh gadis itu sangat pemberani. Mereka tersenyum, palestina masih mempunya harapan jika memiliki orang seperti gadis itu, lebih-lebih jika semua anak seperti gadis itu.

* * *

Andai kata kami dapat menghancurkan benteng pertahanan

Andai kata kami dapat membangkitkan semangat orang-orang

tapi apa daya, kami di sini hanya dapat berdoa demi keselamatan mereka

Rasanya ingin kami memberi bantuan tenaga kepada mereka

Tapi kami hanya bisa memberi sedikit uang dan obat

Sungguh menyakitkan menyaksikan saudara-saudara kami di hantam dengan Bom

Mohon maaf jika hanya ini yang dapat kami berikan

**Tamat**

hmm...jadi bagaimana? ada minat untuk berdo'a dan menyumbangkan bantuan kepada saudara-saudara kita di sana?

hehehe kalau untuk Ishira kasih Review aja ya... ^_^


End file.
